Zapped
by FanficCreation
Summary: Charles was just an ordinary boy.He would always play video with his best friend ey always played their favorite game Halo.One day Charles started getting visions that made him fall asleep unexpectedly and the visions would be about Charles was playing his game his sister messes up his system and Charles is taken w He has to figure out how to get out.temphiat
1. Chapter 1

"Master Chief! Master Chief! Is that really you?" I asked. A suit of green armor slowly started to walk towards me from a far away distance. It was hard to make out, but I knew it was Master Chief. I've played through so many halo games many times that I know what Master Chief looks like. Seeing him is like a dream come true! I moved slowly towards Master Chief and…

"WHAT are you doing Charles? Sleeping in my class again I see."said Mr. Butington. I snorted and looked around. Everyone in the classroom was staring at me. I could see them talking to each other and giggling at me. It wasn't my best day or even weeks. I recently started to go to sleep in different classes for no reason. I don't even know how it happens to me.

At the end of the day I meet of with my best friend Marty. His grin showed me that he knew something that happened recently.

"Is it true you fell asleep in one of your classes today?" Marty asked. Of course he heard about what happened to me in Mr. Butington's class. He can figure out something that went wrong very quickly. It's like he's a wizard or something along those lines.

"Yeah" I said ashamed. Marty started laughing like crazy. So crazy that he fell on the ground and started rolling around in circles laughing. "Hey! You would do that in a class if you could! Anyway I didn't know I was asleep. All I know is another one happen to me" I whispered. Marty stopped laughing and looked at me. I told him earlier through the past 2 weeks I somehow fall asleep and have a vision of Master Chief or anything from the game series Halo. It's strange, but I think it's trying to tell me something. I don't know what, but something important.

"Another vision! What was this one about?" Marty asked.

"I was on a planet and in the distance Master Chief or I thought it was him. Was walking towards me. I heard him say some things, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. What does this mean Marty?" I asked.

"I don't know." Marty said. We never spoke another word about it. I looked over and I could see Marty's face scrunched up with his tongue sticking out, it was his thinking face. I knew once I got home Marty would go on Xbox to play Halo. So I decided to join him at 5 p.m. after I did my homework. As I was playing Xbox my annoying younger sister Jessica came into my room.

"HEY CHARLES!" screamed Jessica.

"Go away Jessica don't you see I'm playing Xbox with my friends" I said.

"You mean Marty?" asked Jessica.

"Yes Marty. Now can you leave me alone please?" I asked.

"Don't you wanna try my smoothie? Its super delicious! Common Charles you gotta try it. Common, common, common, common, COMMON!" Jessica screamed swishing her smoothie all over the place. Splashes of the smoothie went all over my room.

"STOP IT JESSICA" I screamed pushing her onto my Xbox. With a sudden SPLASH her drink spilled all over her and my Xbox. "Oh no my Xbox!" I went over to my Xbox which was covered by the smoothie and had the crack from my sister falling onto it.

"Ow why'd you do that? I'm telling! MOM!" Jessica said as she ran to get our mom. I got up and ran after her to get her. As I got back the Xbox 360 started sparking electric around itself. I freaked out. She could have broke it I thought. As I turned on the Xbox everything went back to normal like if it was never broken. Marty and I played Halo Reach till 1 A.M. We decided it was time to call it a day and we both went to sleep.

At 2 a.m. a glow woke me up. The Xbox started to glow as well as the shocks was shooting out bolts everywhere.

"What's going on?" I asked myself dodging the bolts. The glow became bigger and the shock of electric shaped itself into vines of electrical currents that were movable. The vines started to wrap around me tightly. It didn't hurt me."Ah get off me!" I cried. I tried to escape, but the vines started to pull me into the glow. It was no use I couldn't escape it. Soon the glow got bigger and I was sucked into it. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed falling into an endless void of darkness. There was nothing around me or below me except for the darkness.

After what seemed to be a short time of falling I saw a light. It was closing in on me. As I got closer to the light I could hear something. I braced myself for whatever was through the light. Once again I got sucked in once more into the light.


	2. Realization

Everything went black. I couldn't move an inch. My body felt heavier than before like if I gained weight in seconds. I tried to stand up, but I got pushed down by something. I finally opened my eyes and glared at what pushed me down. A big golden alien like character was glaring right back at me. "Ahh where am I?" I asked the alien.

"Be silence human we are deciding your fate for intruding our base." He shoved me down.

"Intruding! I never intruded anything before why would I intrude at all!" I screamed. It was no use this alien wouldn't let me go. I started to look around more. The place was purple with shields all over. "Ha this reminds me of the covenants I would fight in this game… wait a minute" This kind of looks like the game. The color, the alien, the detail… I looked at my clothing. I had a torn brown top "Wait a min" BOOM! It sounded like a grenade went off far away from where i was. Another alien came in the room. This one was rusty brown with a gun in its hand.

"Glarg glarg glarg glarg" the alien spoke in a weird language. It seemed like only the gold alien spoke english.

"An attack now! Get the reinforcements in here there gonna be after this prisoner go no.." He fell down with the other alien. They seemed to have a purplish pink needle injected in their backs.

"Common soldier you're safe now." The soldier handed me a gun.

"Wait where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Reach now common we gotta go back to base." He told me.

"Wait Reach?! This can't be! Am I really in Halo Reach!" I took a deep breath to soak it in "AWESOME!" He stared at me and we started to move back to base in a warthog. I gazed around at the amazing scenery that I saw. There were grunts running around trying to shoot us on our way, but the driver was able to shoot them easily. As we kept moving I saw the base. It was like the first level of Halo Reach in campaign. Warthogs, people, an falcons are busy moving around. People were moving around getting ready for an attack. Then right as we stopped Jorge was right in front of the vehicle. He was signaling for me to get out. Excitedly I did get out. Jorge was my favorite character, he held a machine gun and had really cool brown and green with a hint of red armor on him.

"You soldier I never seen you around here before. Whats your name?" Jorge asked.

" Uh me?" I asked. He nodded." My name is Charles sir." He stared at me for a second and started going into one of the bases entrances. It took him a bit, but he came out and signaled me to come in. As I got in he was staring at a damaged gold and white colored armor. It was funny because my character that I made had the exact color and upgrades. Was this my suit? I tried to get closer, but Jorge held me back with his arm. How could he see me when I was to the back of him?

"I looked to see if you're on the team, but you weren't on 're not from here are you?" I shooked my head no. " I knew it. Here put this on." He handed me the armor from the wall. " I'll meet you out there and show you around." As I put on the armor I noticed that it wasn't that hard to put on, but it had an unusual odor that I couldn't explain what it was. It will have to do I guess. Once I got the suit on I headed back out to where Jorge was. He was out a bit near a huge rock that was a certain distance away from the base. I remember playing with his character in the game. He was always my favorite with his cool armor. While my armor look not as cool, but I have a feeling that I've seen this armor before. Eh it will come back to me eventually.

"So why am I here?" I finally spoke. Jorge turned to me.

"It's because I wanted to talk to you" He spoke.

"About what?" I asked.

"You see this world. We are here not to see its beauty, but to protect it. You see that is our mission. To protect the people and to go after the covenant. I will allow you to join us, but are you ready to face the Covenant?" Jorge asked me. Maybe thats my ticket out of here to finish this game and then I'll go home. Ah who cares I'm gonna be with my favorite characters in my favorite game of all time. But I have to be careful at the sametime

"I'll help you out for the team" I told him.

"Speaking about team come with me I wanna show you the team" Jorge spoke. He turned and started to walk back to the building we were just in. Oh I'm so excited to see them up front in person. I started to run right in front of him so excited to see the team. He didn't like me going ahead of him.

"Don't do that Charles take your time and walk with me" Jorge said.

"I'm sorry Jorge, but I'm so excited to see the team in person instead of a game" I said in a hurry. Jorge looked at me as if he didn't know what I was talking about. Oh right he doesn't know he's in a game. " Uh I mean I can't wait to see what the team looks like. I've heard about them where I come from." He looked away from me and walked once again. This time I decided to walk with him. As I walked in the building he showed me to the whole team was their working on stuff. I don't know what stuff, but it's probable something really cool.

"Welcome to the team" Kat said. She had blue armor with a mechanical arm. This is so awesome!


End file.
